the giant mlppjo fight
by seagurl3
Summary: so, me and Elements1999 had this argument, and we decided to make it a story. we pretended to summon things from mlp (Me) and pjo/greek mythology (E1999) and had a battle. its sorta funny what we bring into the battle. this story will also be found on e1999's site. enjoy the story! :) rated t cuz its not m, k , or k. (first oc is me, second oc is elements.)


_**disclaimer: only own one thing: the oc.**_

_**.**_

_**Ocs.**_

_**seagurl3's: Faye LaCystal 15 years old with medium ash brown hair and purple streaks. Eyes the color of spicy cinnamon/bright red cherry. Mortal.**_

_**Elements1999's: Jason Black. 16 years old with auburn hair. Beautiful sea-green eyes. Son of Poseidon. Legacy of Pluto and Jupiter. Blood of the pharaohs. Really pale skin.**_

_** .**_

_**Something me and elements1999 had an idea about. and since im an inpatient human being, i went ahead and posted it.**_

_**Place of scene: Long Island.**_

.

.

I was walking to the corner Starbucks after a long hard day of school. My best friend, Faye LaCystal, walked next to me, scarf wrapped around her nose as she shivered in the cold dense December air.

.

Her pale skin was bright against the black color of her heavy jacket. Her mittened hands were wrapped around her little fanfiction booklet: she keep every one of her favorites stories copied in there. Most people classified her as a shy girl who never socializes, but really she was one of the most popular writer online.

.

Me? The names Jason Black. Son of Poseidon. Yeah, I here you yelling that Percy can't be my brother because he has no half-blood brothers. That is correct. I am the legacy of both Hades AND Zeus. And on top of that, I also have the blood of the pharaohs. Thing is, Faye knows nothing about. In fact she thinks my brothers life is just a fictional thing.

.

I had freaked out some time earlier in our friendship because she ships my (slightly) older brother with Jason Grace.

.

We entered the coffee shop, and the smell of peppermint hit me like a wave. I never understood why Faye liked coffee so much; maybe it was because she was raised in Washington her whole life.

.

"How are you two doing today?" The staff at the counter asked. Kristine was her name.

.

"The usually." I said. A Grande Cocoa, with a little whip.

.

"Grande two-pump Peppermint White Mocha please." Faye said, her randomness with coffee showing. She always tried something new.

.

She handed them a free drink card she got. "This will go to my drink." The total was $2.10, And Faye played.

.

"I honestly dont see how you can do coffee. Especially this late in the day." I said was we walked to an empty set of chairs.

.

"Hello! Your the one here who is always like 'the usually'" she said that part in a messed up dumb voice. "At least you should spice things up a bit." She sat down, folding her arms across her breasts.

.

"Really?" I heard Kristine telling me my drink was ready. "I have never heard of one of your drinks actually being done before mine." I teased playfully.

.

"eff you." She muttered. Remember when I said she was shy. Not around me. In fact, I can't get her to shut up around me.

.

"Faye, even though you pretty, doesnt mean i like you." i smirked as i took a sip. (_**for the entire thing, it's on Elements part of the**_** story.**)

.

She got up when her drink was done. Sipping it, she pretended to pour some on me.

.

A drop hit my forehead, and I tried not touch my earrings (which turn into my twin Daggers, Tidal wave) or my watch (which is my shield Arius.) Instead I pushed my glasses back up my nose.

.

"Honestly! Its better when it takes longer!"

.

This was turning into the argument she and I had a while ago, some time during the summer months…

.

.

.

I had left Faye's house about an hour ago, but we still talked online.

.

Yeah, I use the internet. Big deal.

.

Anyways, she and I were talking about something random, and she had tried to make me pinkie pie promise something

.

_Faye: WAIT! You know pinkie Pie? And you never told me?!_

**Me: I heard of him.**

_PINKIE PIE IS A GIRL *cradles Pinkie Pie money jar while growling like an wild animal*_

***calls animal control***

_*calls on the power of princess Luna of the night sky, and watches as she zaps the mortals into nothing* YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR THE POWER OF THE PRINCESS PONIES! *laughs like a maniac*_

***Calls on the powers of the Greek/Roman and Egyptian gods and watch them put your precious princess ponies to shame* Ha. Take that**

_Actually, the Princess Ponies of Equestria are 10 times stronger than all the gods combined (Princess Celestia Of the day's sky, Princess Luna of the night's sky, Princess Twilight of magic (an element of harmony) and friendship, and there's Princess Cadence of the crystal empire), and they also have 5 other ponies (Applejack of honesty, Rarity of generosity, Rainbow Dash of Loyalty, FlutterShy of kindness, and Pinkie Pie of Laughter) that hold the power of the elements of harmony, even if they don't have them anymore. _

_Oh and there's Shining Armor!_

***Calls on Mother Chaos, Primordial Goddess of Creation, The Goddess who created the universe and ALL the gods and goddesses there are today* Take that *laughs like an evil scientictist.* Lets see you beat THAT faye!**

_*calls on DISCORD! And watches as Mother chaos is defeated by her mlp version* HA!_

***Watches as mother chaos' clone is beaten, then summons hundreds more of her clones* **

_*Summons Queen Chrysalis and her never ending changeling army.* Go and defend the name of all pony kind! I'll give you my love for my little pony to increase your Power!_

.

_**And that is all. After all, we don't want to get too out of hand. heck, i might have even broke my record. remember, Elements1999's idea, my typing. reviews will be sent to elements, and i think that elements might post this too. like it or dont like it, we do not except any flames. thank you!**_


End file.
